2003
by SamWeasley708
Summary: Parce que quand la vie t'a pratiquement tout pris... Il faut bien essayer de reconstruire avec ce qui reste, non?


**C'est la première fois que je suis aussi nerveuse à l'idée de partager une fic. Peut-être parce que c'est la première fois que je publie quelque chose sur quoi je travaille depuis longtemps, et non pas quelque chose que j'ai écrit un peu sur un coup de tête au milieu de la nuit. Peut-être aussi, tout simplement, parce que cette fic a quelque chose de spécial, à mes yeux. Je ne saurais pas dire quoi, exactement, mais en tout cas, une chose est sûre: elle me ressemble beaucoup plus que n'importe quelle autre des fics que j'ai publiées ici. Finalement, ma nervosité vient peut-être juste du fait que j'ai tellement passé de temps à essayer de faire correspondre cet OS à l'idée exacte que je m'en faisais, et que, finalement, je n'y suis pas parfaitement parvenue... Enfin, peu importe.Je le publie quand même, tel qu'il est, et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.**

 **Rating: M, mais un M assez doux, disons.**

 **D** **isclaimer: Tout appartient à JKRowling.**

 **1991**

-Nerveuse?

Le regard de Draco était des plus sérieux. Pansy sourit.

-Et toi?

-Bien sûr que non. Un Malfoy n'est PAS nerveux. Surtout pas pour quelque chose comme ça.

-Oh, je vois.

Il y eut un court moment de silence. Puis, Draco reprit:

-Tu crois que tu seras à Serpentard?

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bien sûr que oui. Une Parkinson ne va PAS ailleurs qu'à Serpentard.

-Oh, je vois.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Pansy jeta un regard en coin à Draco, en se mordant la lèvre.

-Tu te chies dessus, hein?

-Et toi, tu penses que tu finiras à Gryffondor. Ou pire encore: Poufsouffle.

Pansy se laissa glisser le long du tronc d'arbre contre lequel ils étaient assis, puis fixa le ciel. Quelques secondes plus tard, Draco l'imita.

-Pas vraiment, dit-elle finalement. Je SAIS que je serai à Serpentard.

-Ouais. T'es bien trop manipulatrice pour aller ailleurs.

-Toi aussi.

Ils regardèrent encore le ciel pendant quelques minutes. Puis, Draco murmura, si bas que Pansy l'entendit à peine:

-Serdaigle, encore, ce serait pas trop mal…

Pansy roula sur le ventre, et accota son menton dans ses paumes, fixant son meilleur ami, qui évitait habilement son regard. Si habilement, en fait, qu'elle finit par pousser sa joue d'une main pour le forcer à la regarder.

-Tu seras à Serpentard, dit-elle. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, ce ne serait pas grave. Tes parents seraient fâchés quelques semaines, max, et ce serait fini. Tu le sais.

-Tu ne connais pas mon père…

-Ton père est fou de toi. Il ne pourra jamais rester en colère contre toi.

-C'est faux.

Pansy soupira. Le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison.

-Moi, en tout cas, je t'aimerai toujours.

Sur ce, Draco grommela, roula sur le côté puis se releva, lançant à Pansy:

-Beurk, arrête ça.

Cette dernière pouffa, et lança derrière lui, alors qu'il faisait mine de s'en aller:

-T'as pas à t'en faire, Drake! T'es définitivement un Serpentard dans l'âme!

Il lui jeta un regard derrière son épaule.

-Toi aussi, t'es mieux d'être à Serpentard. On ne peut PAS ne pas être à la même maison.

 **1998**

-Hey le balafré!

Harry se retourna, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sourire qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, laissant son visage presque neutre. Sauf ses yeux.

-Hey la fouine!

-Tu cherches quelqu'un à sauver?

-Et toi? Quelqu'un sur qui bondir?

-Tu sais que tes yeux ont la couleur du crapaud de Londubat?

-Et toi tu es tellement pâle qu'on croirait que tu pourrais fondre au soleil.

-C'est normal si tes genoux sont aussi osseux que ceux d'un enfant mal nourri?

-Ta dernière manucure date de quand? Il y a une heure? Tu devrais franchement penser à y retourner, ça commence à faire longtemps pour toi…

-Je t'ai vu t'engouffrer une tarte à la mélasse ce midi. Tu te goinfres toujours autant, ou c'est un spécial jeudi?

-Tu as utilisé combien de bouteilles de gel pour tes cheveux? On dirait qu'un ouragan ne pourrait pas les faire bouger.

Draco sourit, un brin moqueur, mais surtout franchement amusé.

-Oh, tu commences à rouiller, Potter. Celui-là ressemblait plus à un compliment qu'à une insulte.

-Pour toi, peut-être. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui veut avoir des cheveux qui ont l'air faits d'argile.

-Et ce n'est pas tout le monde qui rêve de retrouver un oiseau dans ses cheveux parce qu'il les aura pris pour son nid.

Harry pouffa. Celle-là était assez marrante, à vrai dire.

Ils continuèrent comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione, l'air franchement agacé, fonce sur Harry et l'entraîne de force loin de Malfoy.

-Merlin, Harry! Vous devez vraiment arrêter de faire ça…

-Pourquoi? C'est drôle.

-Vous n'auriez pas autre chose de plus pertinent à faire?

Harry sentit ses joues brûler, mais il répondit vivement:

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. S'insulter, c'est ce qu'on a toujours fait. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait.

Hermione se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

 **1987**

Quand Pansy et ses parents étaient arrivés chez les Malfoy, les Greengrass étaient là. Au départ, Pansy était ravie. Elle ne connaissait pas si bien Daphné et Astoria, mais elles étaient vraiment gentilles. Et puis, surtout, c'était des filles, et elles avaient à peu près son âge. Chose très rare dans la vie de Pansy.

Mais son état de bonheur s'était vite altéré. À l'instant, il était remplacé par une colère brûlante.

Daphné Greengrass voulait être la femme de Draco!

-On va dire que j'étais sa femme, insistait-elle. C'est logique. Astoria, t'es trop jeune. Pis Pansy aussi.

-C'est pas vrai! protesta Pansy. J'ai le même âge que toi!

-Non, j'ai deux semaines de plus.

-C'est pas vrai!

-Oui c'est vrai!

-C'est moi qui dois être la femme de Draco!

En vrai, Pansy ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle y tenait autant. Draco et elle ne jouaient jamais aux amoureux. Mais Daphné voulait être sa femme. Et c'était juste ridicule. D'accord, Pansy n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être la femme de Draco. Et Draco ne voulait pas de femme. Mais s'il en avait une, ça devrait être elle! Point. À. La. Ligne.

-De quoi vous parlez? demanda Draco, qui jusque là avait été à la salle de bain, inconscient que son avenir marital se jouait dans son dos.

-Daphné veut être ta femme! C'est moi, ta femme!

Draco pouffa. Puis, il demanda à Pansy:

-Tu veux être ma femme?

-Évidemment!

-Alors tu l'es. Évidemment.

À l'entente de ces mots, Daphné poussa un cri suraigu et s'enfuit de la pièce, en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Astoria la suivit en silence.

Draco se tourna vers Pansy, tout sourire.

-Ça te dérange si on divorce, ma femme?

-Bien sûr que non, mon mari.

 **1998**

-Potter?

Harry sursauta. Il avait pensé être seul dans le couloir. En fait, il était venu spécialement pour être seul. Il était sans cesse entouré de monde depuis deux jours. Même la présence de Ron et Hermione lui pesait. Il avait désespérément besoin de solitude. Besoin de fuir tous ces regards reconnaissants, alors que lui se sentait tellement coupable. Parce qu'au milieu de ces visages levés vers lui avec respect, amour, dévotion, admiration ou amitié, il y avait des trous. Des trous qui auraient dus être remplis par d'autres visages, d'autres regards, d'autres sourires. Ceux de tous ces gens qui étaient morts, par sa faute.

Alors, il avait vraiment besoin de solitude. Ce qui était la raison pour laquelle il s'était exilé ici. Mais visiblement, ça n'avait pas marché.

Il se retourna. Et sursauta fortement en voyant le visage de celui qui l'avait interpellé.

-Malfoy?

Celui-ci sursauta, et évita son regard, les joues cramoisies. Mais il sembla faire un effort immense pour se mettre à parler.

-Je suis venu te dire quelque chose.

Harry n'avait pas envie de l'entendre. La dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé, c'était dans la Salle sur Demande. Quand il lui avait sauvé la vie, alors que lui venait juste d'essayer de le tuer.

Alors, il ne voulait vraiment pas l'écouter. Mais quelque chose le força à le faire. Quelque chose dans ses yeux, anéantis, effrayés, perdus.

-Je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé. Et merci, aussi. Pour tout.

Harry ne répondit rien. Draco ne lui en laissa pas le temps, de toute façon. À peine avait-il dit ça qu'il tournait les talons.

Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi.

 **1994**

-Putain de Potter. Avec sa putain de cicatrice, et son putain de je-m'en-foutisme, et sa putain de conviction qu'il est meilleur que tout le monde, et son putain de talent inné en absolument tout, même battre des dragons putain, et son putain de courage gryffondorien, et son putain de sourire et sa putain de haine, et ses putain d'insultes et ses putain d'amis et ses putain de yeux trop verts et…

-Drake?

-Et son putain de complexe du sauveur, et son putain de rire, et ses putain de cheveux qui ressemblent à un nid d'oiseau, et sa putain de bouche et…

-Draco!

-Quoi?

Franchement agacé par son interruption, Draco se tourna vers Pansy, qui était couchée sur le côté sur son lit, sa main soutenant sa tête.

-Draco…

Pansy se redressa soudain, pour s'assoir dans le lit. Draco fronça les sourcils. Si elle faisait ça, ce devait être sérieux. Soudain inquiet pour sa meilleure amie, il se laissa tomber sur son lit à côté d'elle, oubliant soudain Potter. Enfin, presque.

-Tu crois pas que tu es… Hum… Amoureux? De lui?

Draco se releva aussi vite qu'il s'était assis, l'air soudain paniqué.

-Amoureux? De Potter? Mais c'est n'importe quoi! C'est mon pire ennemi! Je le déteste depuis toujours! C'est n'importe quoi!

Draco s'était mis à hyperventiler et à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Comme il respirait de plus en plus fort et bougeait de plus en plus vite, Pansy se leva du lit et se posta à côté de lui, attrapant son bras pour le forcer à se tourner vers elle.

-Hey. C'est correct. C'est pas grave. J'ai compris. Tu détestes Potter, c'est ton pire ennemi, et puis voilà.

-Oui… Je le déteste… Tu dis n'importe quoi…

La respiration de Draco était encore super rapide et forte, et son regard comme un peu fou. Pansy le tira doucement vers elle, le forçant à poser sa tête contre son épaule. Il tremblait comme une feuille.

-Hey… Ça va. Doucement.

-Je le déteste.

-Je sais. Chut…

 **1999**

Harry accéléra sur son balai, quand il crut avoir vu la petite balle d'or qu'il cherchait. De l'autre côté du terrain, Draco fit de même.

Merde. Harry gagnait toujours, d'habitude. Autant dans les vrais matchs que dans leurs petites parties improvisées, un contre un, comme celle-ci. Mais là, Draco était beaucoup plus proche du vif d'or que lui. Même avec toute la puissance de son Éclair de Feu et tout son talent en vol, il n'était pas sûr de parvenir à le battre.

Il se pencha sur son balai, donnant tout ce qu'il avait. Il tendit même une main vers l'avant, s'étirant au maximum, alors qu'il était encore à plusieurs mètres du vif.

Sauf que non. Ça n'avait servi à rien. À peine deux mètres devant lui, Draco lui souriait, triomphant. Le vif d'or dans les mains.

-Alors, Potter? Trop lent pour attraper le vif?

Il y avait son sourire, aux dents étincelantes. Il y avait ses yeux, qui brillaient beaucoup trop. Il y avait ses cheveux, qui étaient dorés et décoiffés par le vent. Il y avait ses joues, rouges comme la robe de Harry. Et il y avait sa langue, terriblement trop rose, qui léchait sa lèvre. Comme un appel.

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Mais en une seconde, il se trouvait sur Draco. Et il l'embrassait à pleine bouche.

 **1996**

Quand Pansy retrouva Draco, il était assis par terre, dans un coin de la toilette des filles du deuxième étage, sa chemise détrempée et ses cheveux complètement en désordre. Il avait le visage ruisselant de larmes et il était secoué de sanglots, mais il n'émettait aucun bruit.

Elle l'avait retrouvé pour lui crier dessus. Lui dire qu'elle en avait marre de toujours lui courir après. Marre qu'il ne lui parle jamais. Marre qu'il l'évite, qu'il lui fasse comprendre subtilement qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Marre qu'il soit infect avec elle, pour la tenir à distance.

Elle avait voulu le forcer à arrêter. Le forcer à lui dire ce qui n'allait pas, pour qu'ensemble, peut-être, ils trouvent une solution.

Non. Pas peut-être. Ensemble, ils trouveraient une solution. C'était ce qu'ils avaient toujours fait.

Mais maintenant, elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Voir le fier Draco Malfoy pleurer ainsi, au milieu d'un lieu public, où n'importe qui pourrait le voir…

Soudain, Pansy avait peur. Plus peur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu peur, de toute sa vie.

Mais elle n'en montra rien. Elle fit comme d'habitude: elle s'assit à côté de lui, passa doucement un bras derrière son cou, le serra contre elle presque jusqu'à l'étouffer. Se mit à jouer dans ses cheveux avec douceur, à lui murmurer des mots doux.

La suite, normalement, c'était d'attendre qu'il arrête de pleurer. Mais ce soir, ce moment ne semblait pas vouloir arriver.

Il pleurait sans s'arrêter, accroché à elle comme à une bouée. Au moins, il ne l'avait pas repoussée, comme toujours ces derniers temps…

Ils restèrent ainsi si longtemps que Pansy n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé. Et puis, brusquement, Draco se redressa, arracha tout un pan de sa chemise et lui montra son avant-bras.

Quand Pansy vit la Marque des Ténèbres, elle comprit à quel point elle avait raison d'avoir peur.

 **2001**

-Messieurs.

Le serveur fit un pas de côté, les laissant passer. Harry se sentait tout excité.

Pour les deux ans de leur couple, il avait décidé d'emmener Draco dans un restaurant moldu. S'il avait fait une chose pareille dans les débuts de leur relation, Draco aurait crié au scandale. Mais maintenant, les choses étaient différentes. Grâce à Harry, il avait appris à connaître de mieux en mieux le monde moldu, et à l'adorer.

Il était littéralement passionné par la télévision, et une soirée au cinéma était, pour lui, le summum du bonheur. Il était un grand fan des hamburgers, et il adorait la musique moldue. La seule chose qu'il ne comprenait vraiment pas, c'était les jeans. Selon lui, c'était horrible.

Alors, évidemment, Harry s'amusait à en porter le plus souvent possible, pour le forcer à admettre (presque sous la torture, mais tout de même) que ça lui faisait un cul vraiment sexy.

Enfin… Pas ce soir. Ce soir, ils étaient habillés chic. Le resto choisi par Harry était l'un des plus coûteux en Grande-Bretagne. Parfois, il fallait bien que ça serve à quelque chose d'être riche, non?

Le repas fut des plus délicieux, même si Draco se plaignit un nombre considérable de fois que ça ne valait pas le prix. Il était comme ça, Draco. Même quand il était presque ivre de bonheur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se plaindre.

-C'est ce qui fait mon charme! s'obstina-t-il, alors qu'ils sortaient du restaurant.

-Mais oui, c'est ça…

-Oui, je te dis!

-Pff!

-Admets le, Potter, tu ne pourrais pas vivre sans moi!

-Je ne vois pas le lien.

-Le lien est que je suis indispensable. Donc charmant.

-Ce qui ne veut pas dire que c'est ton côté chialeux qui fait ton charme.

-Enfin, tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que ça vient de mes beaux yeux, si?

-Un peu.

-Aww. SI mignon.

-Tu es agaçant.

-Ça aussi, c'est une partie de mon charme.

-N'importe quoi.

Ils continuèrent de s'obstiner comme ça pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'un des deux, ils ne savaient plus lequel, fasse taire l'autre d'un baiser.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Harry sourit. C'était tout de même une chance que dans des moments pareils, Draco ne lui sorte pas son fameuxc'est normal, je suis si aimable.

-En même temps, c'est normal. Je suis si aimable.

 **1995**

Quand Pansy entendit la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir, elle se roula en boule sous les couvertures. Elle aurait voulu disparaître.

Le rideau du lit s'ouvrit. Elle se recroquevilla encore plus.

-Pans?

Elle voulait qu'il parte…

-Pans… Si tu voulais rester cachée, tu aurais mieux fait d'aller ailleurs que dans mon lit.

Elle soupira. Bon, là-dessus, elle ne pouvait pas lui donner tort.

Mais elle n'avait pas prévu de pleurer! Et elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit son visage recouvert de larmes…

-Pans? Montre-toi. Sinon je m'assois sur toi.

Elle soupira.

-Tu as su te montrer convaincant.

Il pouffa. Et puis, il remarqua ses yeux.

-Tu pleures?

-Non.

Elle détourna le regard, mais, d'une main sur son menton, il la força à le regarder en face.

-Je suis pathétique, se plaignit-elle, la voix semblable à un gémissement.

-Un peu.

Elle essaya de le fusiller du regard, mais soudain, elle s'était remise à pleurer à gros sanglots.

-Oh, chérie…

Brusquement, il était à côté d'elle sur le lit, puis sous les couvertures. Il la tira vers lui, et elle enfouit sa tête dans son torse, se fichant complètement de ruiner sa chemise avec ses larmes. Il se mit à lui flatter doucement les cheveux, embrassant à intervalles réguliers le dessus de sa tête.

-Il te mérite pas… murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

-Parce que tu trouves que c'est une consolation?

-Non. Mais je n'ai rien de mieux à dire.

-Fais juste te taire et me serrer dans tes bras. Et me lâche pas.

Il hocha la tête. Puis, il murmura quelque chose, si bas qu'il se parlait probablement à lui-même. Mais elle l'entendit quand même.

-Jamais.

 **1999**

Ils étaient assis ensemble à la bibliothèque, en train de réviser.

Enfin, ça aurait été plus facile de se concentrer si Draco avait arrêté de lui faire obstinément du pied sous la table.

Pas que Harry se plaigne.

Depuis l'épisode du baiser dans les airs au terrain de Quidditch, ils ne s'étaient plus lâchés une seule fois. Enfin, sauf quand Harry allait avec Ron et Hermione, et que Draco trainait avec ses amis Serpentard.

Bon, d'accord. Ça arrivait assez souvent, puisqu'aucun de leurs amis n'étaient au courant de leur… enfin… de ça, quoi. Même si Hermione commençait à franchement s'en douter.

Quoi que. Si on se fiait au ricanement des filles de troisième année à la table à côté de la leur, elle n'était peut-être pas la seule à s'en douter.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez à piailler comme ça, merde?

Harry sourit. La patience n'avait jamais été une grande qualité chez Draco.

-Rien, pouffèrent trois d'entre elles, en rougissant comme des tomates. La quatrième, pourtant, semblait plus courageuse que les autres.

-On a… Une question.

-Et bien gardez la! s'énerva Draco.

-Est-ce que vous sortez ensemble?

Harry sursauta, et se tourna vers Draco. Il était presque aussi rouge que les trois gamines quelques secondes plus tôt. Mais, après à peine un regard échangé avec Harry, il se tourna vers la fillette et lui répondit, un ton de défi dans la voix:

-Oui. On est ensemble.

Harry sursauta, mais un sourire immense s'étendit sur ses lèvres. Il y avait une bonne éternité qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi heureux.

 **1984**

-Draco, je te présente Pansy Parkinson.

Draco plissa le nez.

-Est-ce que tu la trouves jolie? demanda Narcissa.

Draco dévisagea la gamine pâlotte et maigrichonne qui lui faisait face. Et puis, avec une grimace dégoûtée, il répliqua:

-Non.

Lucius lança:

-Oh là là, les enfants!

Puis il ajouta d'un ton menaçant en direction de Draco:

-Tu sais, Draco, Pansy est peut-être ta future femme.

Draco se contenta de se détourner d'elle. Beurk. Il ne la voulait pas comme femme!

-Bon, lança la femme qui se tenait à côté de Pansy. Et si on allait prendre le thé et qu'on les laissait un peu devenir amis?

Draco se détourna encore plus. Il ne voulait pas devenir son ami!

Dès que leurs parents furent partis, il lui lança d'un ton méchant:

-Je veux pas me marier avec toi!

-Moi non plus! lança Pansy d'un ton indigné. T'as l'air d'un avorton!

-Et toi, tu pues!

Pansy se contenta de répliquer en lui tirant la langue. Ce à quoi Draco répondit en lui tirant la langue et en louchant. Après quoi elle lui tira la langue en louchant et en appuyant sous son nez.

Peu à peu, cela devint un concours de grimaces. Et, moins de quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux morts de rire et soudain de très bons amis. Voire les meilleurs amis du monde.

À quatre ans, l'amitié, ce n'est pas compliqué.

 **2003**

Harry se réveilla à la sensation de lèvres qui embrassait ses paupières. Il sourit dans son sommeil.

Avec Draco, il y avait toutes sortes de matins. Les matins chauds, où ils baisaient à en perdre la raison. Les matins grognons, où Draco lui parlait à peine et où ils finissaient presque toujours par se chicaner. Et les matins câlins. Visiblement, celui-là en était un.

-Bon matin mon amour…

-Bon matin mon cœur.

Draco se blottit tout contre lui sous la couverture, la tête sur son épaule. Il l'embrassa dans le cou.

-Il faut se lever…

Harry soupira.

-Encore un peu…

-Ok.

Les matins câlins étaient définitivement les meilleurs.

Draco frottait sa tête dans son cou comme un chat. Harry sourit et unit leurs doigts sous la couette. Il se sentait juste tellement bien…

Parfois, il aurait voulu que ces moments-là durent toujours.

Mais non, évidemment. Il fallait se lever. Aller se doucher. Se faire du café. Déjeuner.

L'avantage des matins câlins, c'est qu'il faisait tout ça avec Draco accroché à sa taille, et l'embrassant dans le cou, sur la tempe ou sur l'épaule à intervalle régulier.

Et puis, évidemment, il fallut sortir de la maison, et partir travailler.

-Je t'aime, murmura Draco dans son oreille en partant.

Oui… Définitivement, vive les matins câlins.

 **2003**

De la peau. Partout.

Une cheville, d'abord. Fine et douce.

Un mollet, ensuite. Musclé et long.

Et puis, une cuisse, chaude et forte.

Une fesse, blanche et galbée.

Un ventre, plat et délicieux.

Et des seins. Ronds et fermes.

À ce moment-là, Harry ferma les yeux.

Et quand Pansy jouit sous sa bouche, il ignora ses yeux brûlants, et sa sensation, trop intense, de vertige par en-dedans.

 **1999**

-Draco!

Pansy sauta dans les bras de son meilleur ami, un sourire immense sur les lèvres. Celui-ci rougit, sourit, et se détourna à moitié, faisant mine de vouloir éviter son câlin.

-Je suis TELLEMENT CONTENTE! Merlin! Dray, c'est la plus géniale de la plus géniale des…

-Pans…

-Quand comptais-tu me le dire, par Merlin?

-Te dire quoi?

Pansy pouffa.

-Oh, pas de ça avec moi, Draco Malfoy. Je t'ai connu tu sortais tout juste des couches. Tu ne peux RIEN me cacher!

-Comment tu as su, d'abord, hein? On s'est embrassés il y a tout juste 30 minutes!

-Ton visage, Draco, ton visage! Ton sourire! Tes yeux qui brillent comme jamais depuis une éternité!

-N'importe quoi! Tu nous as vus sur le terrain, c'est ça?

-Non, je te jure. J'ai vraiment deviné à ton air. Mais attends? Sur le terrain? Genre, le terrain de Quidditch plein de boue?

-Hum… La boue ne dérangeait pas.

-Beurk.

-Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de boue.

-Hein?

Cela lui prit quelques secondes. Et puis, soudain, ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

-OH MERLIN! Tu veux dire que vous vous êtes embrassés dans les airs?

-Heu… Oui?

-C'EST TELLEMENT SEXY!

-Heu, Pansy, c'est de moi que tu parles là.

Elle pouffa, et prit soudain un air franchement dégoûté.

-Oh, beurk, c'est vrai. TOI. Répugnant.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bon, alors VAS-Y! Raconte!

-Pas envie, grommela-t-il.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel.

-N'importe quoi!

Draco soupira, mais, moins de deux secondes plus tard, il était en train de tout lui raconter, les yeux brillants et l'air surexcité.

 **2000**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, et cela lui prit moins d'une seconde pour comprendre ce qui l'avait tiré du sommeil. À côté de lui, cramponné à la couverture et se débattant si fort qu'il était couvert de sueur, Draco hurlait, secoué de sanglots.

Harry se retourna vivement et secoua Draco pour le sortir du sommeil. Quand ce fut fait, Draco ouvrit sur lui des yeux complètement perdus, rouges et bouffis et l'air morts de peur. Il avait beau être réveillé, il était toujours autant cramponné à la couverture, et son corps était secoué de tremblements. À vrai dire, même ses larmes ne s'étaient pas calmées. Tout ça était juste devenu beaucoup plus silencieux.

-Chut, chut, je suis là, je suis là… Ce n'était qu'un rêve… Chut…

Harry prit Draco contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il put. Draco s'agrippa à lui en retour, mais il ne se calma pas pour autant.

Pendant longtemps, Harry continua de le serrer contre lui et de lui murmurer des mots doux. Après un moment, Draco sembla un peu plus calme, mais il pleurait encore.

Et puis, d'un coup, il se mit à parler.

-J'étais… Au manoir… Avec Voldemort… J'étais un mangemort, je torturais des gens… Il m'y forçait… Il y avait toi, et Pans, et ma mère… Il me faisait vous torturer… Vous criiez, vous criiez, mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter… J'étais comme sous l'impero… Ensuite, je n'étais plus en train de vous torturer vous, mais je torturais des milliers d'innocents, sans visage… Il me menaçait de vous tuer, et mon père aussi, si je ne lui obéissais pas… Je tuais Dumbledore… Et…

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il serra Draco presqu'à l'en étouffer, plus fort que jamais auparavant.

-Chut, chut… C'est fini… Il est mort, il ne reviendra plus jamais… Il ne te forcera plus à rien… Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve…

Draco s'éloigna de lui, pour le regarder, même s'il évitait ses yeux.

-Tu sais, ce rêve, ce n'était pas vraiment un rêve. Plutôt des souvenirs. J'ai fait des choses horribles, Harry. J'ai torturé des gens, failli en tuer certains…

-Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Draco. Il te menaçait, menaçait les gens que tu aimais. Tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Et tu détestais devoir faire tout ça… Tu n'es pas comme ça. Tu es une bonne personne. À ta place, personne n'aurait agi autrement…

-Oui. Toi.

-Non, Dray. S'il avait menacé comme ça les gens que j'aime le plus au monde, j'aurais fait exactement comme toi. Tu n'avais pas le choix.

-Non. C'est faux, et tu le sais. Parce que c'est la différence fondamentale entre toi et moi. Tu es un Gryffondor, je suis un Serpentard. Tu es courageux, et je sauve ma peau. Tu es une bonne personne, et je suis un mangemort.

-Écoute moi, Draco. Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne, d'accord? Tu es quelqu'un de bon. Quelqu'un de bon, à qui il est arrivé de mauvaises choses. Et… je t'aime.

Draco sursauta.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui, c'est vrai. Et rien, ni personne, ne changera jamais ça.

Draco se tut. Il s'était soudain calmé. Harry le prit dans ses bras, et sentit sa respiration lente et profonde contre lui. Pendant un moment, il crut même qu'il s'était endormi.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

 **1993**

Pansy et Draco étaient assis sur le lit de ce dernier, elle en train de lire un magazine, lui un livre de potions. Brusquement, elle referma son magazine et se tourna vers lui.

-Draco?

-Hum?

Il n'avait même pas levé les yeux de son livre. Putain que ce mec pouvait être agaçant.

-Draco, répéta-t-elle.

-Quoi?

-Tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un?

Il sursauta. Visiblement, la question le prenait de court. Pour le coup, il en ferma même son livre de potions.

-Non, pourquoi?

-Comme ça.

-Et toi?

-Non plus.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes. Et puis, Pansy demanda:

-Ça te dirait d'essayer? Je me dis que comme ça, quand on embrassera quelqu'un qui compte vraiment, on saura comment faire.

Draco plissa les yeux. C'était une idée étrange. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas?

-Ouais, ok.

Et, sans plus de cérémonie, il l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa. Quand ils se séparèrent, quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient tous les deux l'air pensif.

-Beurk, conclurent-ils en même temps, quelques secondes plus tard. Juste avant d'éclater de rire, exactement au même moment.

-C'est sûrement moins bizarre quand la personne que tu embrasses n'est pas comme ton frère ou ta sœur, commenta Draco.

Pansy ricana et hocha la tête, mais en réalité, elle était touchée.

Elle pensait être la seule à considérer Draco comme son frère.

 **2003**

Quand Harry trouva Pansy Parkinson debout devant chez lui, il ne se sentit même pas étonné. Il se contenta de soupirer, de faire un pas de côté et de la laisser entrer.

-Je…

-Ouais.

Elle ne réessaya pas de dire quoi que ce soit. Ça l'arrangeait.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de discuter. Voire vraiment pas, en fait.

Mais il lui restait tout de même quelques notions de politesse.

-Du thé?

-Non.

Et puis, elle croisa son regard, et changea d'idée.

-Heu, oui.

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea dans la cuisine pour faire du thé. Il n'avait pas envie d'en boire. C'était juste pour s'occuper les mains.

-Belles décorations.

Il était sûr et certain qu'elle n'avait pas envie de parler. Encore moins d'être ironique. C'était juste pour s'occuper l'esprit.

Il comprenait ça.

-Je n'ai pas vécu ici depuis des années. Enfin, sauf depuis quelques jours. Et je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à la décoration.

Son ton avait été particulièrement glacial. Il s'en voulait un peu, si bien qu'il se retourna vers elle pour s'excuser. Mais, quand il vit ses yeux remplis d'eau, il se contenta de lui tendre son thé, en évitant son regard.

Il aurait voulu qu'elle s'en aille.

-Je suis désolée…

Sa voix était étranglée. Il aurait voulu lui demander pourquoi elle était désolée. Mais il avait peur que sa voix aussi se casse en chemin, ou ne veuille tout simplement pas sortir.

Il la contourna, voulant la dépasser pour aller au salon. Mais, quand il passa à côté d'elle, elle laissa échapper un sanglot. Et, juste comme ça, ses barrières cédèrent.

Il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Elle se tourna vers lui, posa le thé sur la table, tira sur son avant-bras et le serra contre elle. Fort.

Après quelques secondes, elle pleurait aussi. Il sentait son ventre qui avait des soubresauts contre le sien, au rythme de ses sanglots. Ils tombèrent sur le sol, et restèrent ainsi pendant des heures, écrasés sur le sol de la cuisine à côté d'une tasse de thé qui devenait froid, à pleurer toutes les larmes de leurs corps dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Pleurer à deux, c'était mieux que seul.

 **1998**

Ça leur arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Des moments où ils ne se servaient même plus de leur fausse haine mutuelle pour se parler: où ils le faisaient juste, comme ça. Parce qu'ils en avaient envie.

En ce moment, la conversation n'était pas légère et agréable comme elle l'était d'habitude, cependant. Elle était réelle. Profonde.

Harry avait un peu l'impression qu'il allait en sortir quelque chose d'important.

Et d'ailleurs, il avait bien une idée de quoi. Il y avait une question, qu'il aurait voulu poser. Ça semblait le bon moment, mais il n'osait pas vraiment. Et si Draco le prenait mal? Et si leur conversation coupait court?

Finalement, il ne put se retenir.

-Draco?

-Oui?

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dénoncé? Ce jour-là, au manoir?

Draco évita son regard, en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

-Je n'étais pas sûr que c'était toi.

Harry sourit. Pour un Serpentard, il mentait vraiment mal.

-Tu avais vraiment l'air de m'avoir reconnu, pourtant.

-Ton visage était tout boursoufflé, Potter. Tu aurais pu être n'importe qui.

-Mais il y avait ma cicatrice. Et… Mes yeux. Tu sais, mes yeux de crapaud?

-Ta cicatrice était tout étirée, c'était vraiment bizarre. Et je ne reconnais pas tes yeux par cœur, Potter.

Harry se retourna vers lui, essayant de croiser son regard. Il l'évitait vraiment.

-Draco?

Interpeller son prénom avait été une bonne idée. Il avait levé les yeux, et maintenant, il semblait avoir oublié l'idée d'éviter son regard.

-Tu m'avais reconnu.

Draco soupira, imperceptiblement, comme s'il cédait.

-Oui.

-Et tu ne m'as pas dénoncé. Au risque de ta propre vie.

-Personne ne pouvait prouver que je t'avais vraiment reconnu. Et puis, je voulais que la guerre finisse, moi aussi. Je savais que tu pouvais l'arrêter.

-Et il n'y avait pas d'autre raison?

-Non.

-Ok.

Harry abandonna. Pour le moment.

Parce qu'il avait remarqué que Draco avait recommencé à éviter son regard.

 **1998**

La Guerre était finie.

La Lumière avait gagné.

Et pourtant, Pansy n'avait aucun souvenir d'une époque plus sombre dans sa vie.

C'était la fin de l'été. Pansy avait toujours aimé l'été. La chaleur, le soleil qui se levait tôt et se couchait tard, la nature qui était à son plus vivant, les vacances…

Mais cette année, l'été était cruel. La vie était cruelle.

Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui était le pire. Ses deux parents en prison. Sa solitude. Sa culpabilité. Sa honte. Sa tristesse. Sa douleur. Sa colère. Sa peur.

Parce qu'elle avait tellement, tellement peur. Elle avait été innocentée parce qu'il avait été prouvé qu'elle avait été forcée à être du mauvais côté de la Guerre, bien sûr, mais… Ça n'effaçait pas le fait qu'elle y avait été.

Plus personne ne restait. Tous ceux qui avaient été avec elle étaient soit morts, soit en prison, soit la détestaient.

Sauf Draco. Draco, qui avait toujours été là, qui serait toujours là. Draco, qui était encore plus anéanti qu'elle.

Et, à bien y penser, c'était probablement ça, le pire. Le regarder dépérir, pleurer pendant des heures et des heures, ou alors rester amorphe, sans rien faire, pendant une éternité…

Elle détestait ça. Elle détestait son impuissance. Elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui… Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Rien d'autre que de se coller contre lui, lui chuchoter à l'oreille que ça allait aller, qu'ils allaient s'en sortir. Le serrer contre son cœur, de toutes ses forces, quand, plusieurs fois par nuit, il se réveillait, en larmes et en sueurs, après les terribles cauchemars qu'il faisait sans arrêt.

Alors, c'est ce qu'elle faisait. Ça, et attendre que ça passe. Que ça aille mieux. Parce que ça finirait forcément par aller mieux, non?

 **2003**

Ils s'étaient bien dit qu'ils ne referraient jamais ça. Ils se l'étaient promis. Et pourtant, ils étaient là, l'un contre l'autre dans ce lit, à moitié nus, à s'embrasser si fort que ça en faisait mal, si fort qu'ils oubliaient. Presque.

Et puis il lui enleva son chemisier. Et elle lui retira son t-shirt. L'air froid le fit frissonner, et il faillit lui dire qu'ils devaient arrêter ça. Mais sa bouche était de nouveau sur la sienne, et il ne pouvait pas.

Et puis elle descendit, sur son cou, sur son torse. Sur son ventre, son bas-ventre. Son sexe.

Mais quand il ferma les yeux, ce n'était pas sa bouche qu'il voyait entre ses jambes. Pas ses cheveux dans lesquels il imaginait plonger la main.

-Je suis désolé!

Il ne savait pas à qui il parlait. À elle? À lui? De toute façon, c'était inutile.

-Je suis désolé…

Elle se redressa vers lui. Ce n'est que quand elle passa la main sur son visage qu'il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Et quand elle croisa son regard qu'il vit qu'elle pleurait aussi.

Elle se positionna au-dessus de lui. Dans une seconde, il le savait, elle allait s'empaler sur lui. Mais, juste avant, elle lui demandait la permission d'un regard. Ils ne s'étaient encore jamais rendus aussi loin. Il le voyait comme une sorte de barrière à ne pas franchir. Il aurait dû dire non.

À la place, il hocha la tête.

C'était trop tard, de toute façon.

 **2001**

Harry ne put retenir un éclat de rire. La situation était vraiment ridicule. Pourquoi Draco tenait autant à ce qu'il garde ce bandeau sur ses yeux, d'abord?

Soudain, son petit-ami s'arrêta net, tirant sur son bras pour qu'il en fasse autant. Puis, il le fit pivoter sur lui-même et s'empara de sa taille, collant leurs bouches dans un baiser intense et passionné.

Privé de la vue, Harry profita de tout le reste. L'odeur délicieusement épicée de Draco. La douceur de ses lèvres. Son goût mentholé. La fermeté et la délicatesse conjurées de ses mains, qui glissaient dans son dos jusque sur ses fesses.

-On y est, murmura Draco.

Il lui retira le bandeau. Ils étaient seuls dans une ruelle sombre. Harry fronça les sourcils, mais il ne dit rien. Il connaissait assez Draco pour savoir qu'il lui réservait une autre surprise.

En effet, il pointa sa baguette vers le sol et, soudain, Harry sentit ses pieds s'élever de terre. Il sursauta, ne s'y étant vraiment pas attendu. Il n'avait aucune idée du sort qu'utilisait Draco pour les faire s'élever ainsi.

Mais voilà que, en moins de quelques secondes, ils se retrouvaient sur le toit d'un immeuble d'environ 5 étages, avec une vue en plongée sur la ville, les immeubles s'étendant à perte de vue, et le coucher de soleil.

-Putain, Draco… Wow…

Draco sourit, pas peu fier de son coup. Il laissa Harry observer la vue pendant quelques minutes, puis, il se saisit de sa main et le tira sur le côté. En un pas, le toit, qui jusque là avait semblé vide, se retrouva recouvert d'une sorte de dôme de verre, avec une petite table en bois sur laquelle se trouvait une bouteille de vin, deux verres et un copieux repas. Quelques mètres plus loin, un magnifique lit complétait le décor.

-Et il y a un sort de désillusion, alors personne ne pourra nous trouver, l'informa Draco, les yeux brillants.

-Putain, murmura Harry. Je t'aime.

-C'est normal, je suis si aimable.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il se mit à l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Le repas dut attendre.

 **2003**

-J'invite Harry, son petit-ami, à venir nous lire quelque chose.

Harry sursauta. Il savait qu'il devait se lever. Il le savait. Mais il était comme paralysé, ses jambes refusant obstinément de le porter. Comme ses yeux refusaient de pleurer depuis des heures maintenant.

Finalement, c'est un solide coup de coude de Pansy Parkinson qui le força à se lever, et à s'avancer, chancelant, vers l'avant de la salle. Il aurait tellement voulu rester assis sur ce banc trop dur, à côté de cette fille qu'il connaissait à peine mais depuis toute sa vie, à la sentir trembler comme une feuille et retenir ses larmes…

Mais non. Il dut se rendre devant tout le monde, se retourner, et leur faire face. Tous ces visages… Il savait qu'il les connaissait pratiquement tous, mais ils lui apparaissaient aujourd'hui comme des inconnus. Aujourd'hui, le seul visage qui lui semblait familier était figé dans son vieux masque de moquerie Serpentardienne. Pour l'éternité.

Il était figé à nouveau, et voilà qu'il tremblait, lui aussi. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait complètement oublié ce qu'il faisait là, il ne voyait que ces vêtements noirs, ces expressions endeuillées qui paraissaient tellement fausses, tous ces bouquets de roses rouges, et ce cercueil…

-Monsieur Potter, chuchota le maître de cérémonie, juste derrière lui. Votre texte.

Ah, oui. Son texte.

Il le souleva, d'une main tremblante, le déplia lentement et y posa les yeux. Mais c'était impossible. Il ne savait plus comment lire. Les mots étalés devant lui ne faisaient plus aucun sens. Brusquement, les larmes qui refusaient de couler depuis une éternité affluèrent. Harry essaya, vraiment, il essaya de rester planté devant tous ces gens à leur lire ce putain de texte. Mais c'était juste impossible. Alors, tremblant comme une feuille, il traversa la foule en courant, aveuglé par les larmes, et ne s'arrêta que quand une main solide l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira d'un coup contre un corps aussi tremblant que le sien.

Debout au milieu de cette église, encerclés par ces millions d'inconnus, Pansy Parkinson et Harry Potter pleuraient en silence, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

 **1998**

-On devrait se sauver. Rien que toi et moi. À l'autre bout du monde. Là où il ne nous retrouverait jamais.

Draco détourna le regard. Pansy ne pouvait en être sûre, mais c'était probablement pour cacher ses larmes.

-Non, Pans… Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas.

Pansy soupira, et se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil qu'ils partageaient, dans la Salle sur Demande.

Elle aurait tellement voulu que ce soit possible. Tellement voulu qu'ils puissent s'enfuir ensemble, à l'autre bout du monde, se faire oublier, attendre que la Guerre passe. Ainsi, elle aurait pu arrêter de s'inquiéter à chaque seconde. Elle aurait pu s'assurer qu'ils restent en vie, tous les deux. À l'abris.

Mais non. Évidemment, ce n'était pas possible.

-J'aimerais ça. Je te jure. Mais tu sais que c'est pas possible. Je dois protéger ma famille.

-Je sais…

-Viens ici.

Il ouvrit le bras et elle se blottit tout contre lui, les yeux fermés dans le creux de son épaule. Comme si ça pouvait les protéger du monde.

-Je t'aime.

 **2003**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, sa tête venant de se cogner lourdement contre le sol. À côté de lui, Pansy Parkinson passa une main sur son visage, étalant encore un peu plus son maquillage, déjà dans un piteux état.

-Potter?

Harry soupira. De vagues souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en vrac: Pansy, le thé, les larmes.

Il n'aurait pas vraiment pu dire qu'il se sentait bien. Non… C'était loin de là. Et pourtant… Quelque chose semblait avoir changé. Il avait mal, certes. Et toujours aucune envie de vivre. Mais malgré ça, il se sentait comme plus… Calme. Plus serein.

Ou quelque chose du même genre.

-Parkinson?

Cette dernière soupira. Se mordit la lèvre. Passa, encore une fois, la main sur son visage.

Et puis, soudain, elle le regarda, droit dans les yeux. Et, d'une voix si basse que Harry aurait presque pu penser l'avoir imaginé, elle murmura:

-Merci.

Après quoi elle se leva d'un bond, lissa sa robe d'un geste vif de la main, et partit en direction de la porte.

-Parkinson! l'appela Harry derrière elle, en se relevant à l'aide du comptoir.

-Quoi?

-Merci à toi.

Elle hocha la tête, presque délicatement, et tourna les talons.

 **1999**

Quand il arriva au bout du couloir, Harry était complètement essoufflé. Draco lui tira la langue, riant aux éclats, mais il était aussi à bout de souffle que lui.

-Tu fais moins le malin quand tu n'es pas sur un balai, hein?

Harry rigola. Puis, il attrapa Draco par la taille et le serra contre son cœur.

Ils étaient debout devant une des grandes fenêtres du couloir, observant le parc et le lac en contrebas. Draco soupira.

-Ça va me manquer.

Harry hocha la tête.

-À moi aussi, chuchota-t-il.

Ils restèrent silencieux une seconde. Puis, Draco se retourna dans ses bras pour lui faire face. Harry crut une seconde qu'il allait l'embrasser, mais, à voir la lueur sérieuse dans ses yeux gris, il comprit que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Tu vas me manquer.

Harry sursauta.

-Pourquoi?

Draco fronça les sourcils et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Harry… soupira-t-il. Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qui va se passer.

Harry se tendit. Une étrange sensation s'installait dans son estomac. Quelque chose de glacé.

-Non, objecta-t-il, le plus fermement possible.

-On va sortir d'ici, rester ensemble à peine quelques semaines, et ce sera fini. Tu seras Harry Potter, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, un futur Aurore, riche et célèbre… Et moi, je serai moi. Draco Malfoy. Un ex-Mangemort déchu, dont le père croupit à Azkaban. C'est fichu d'avance, et tu le sais.

-Putain, jura Harry.

Il recula d'un pas, pour regarder Draco droit dans les yeux.

-Combien de fois il faut que je te le dise, merde? Je sais ce que tu as vécu, ce que ton père a fait. Je sais que vous avez tous les deux été des Mangemorts, que tu en as encore la preuve sur ton avant-bras. Je sais que je ne pourrai jamais comprendre ne serait-ce qu'un millième de ce que tu as dû traverser. Et JE M'EN FICHE. Je m'en fiche, d'accord? Je n'en ai rien à faire. Je suis avec toi parce que j'en ai envie, et puis voilà. C'est tout. Et RIEN ne changera ça. Est-ce que c'est clair?

Si la situation avait été différente, l'air de Draco en ce moment aurait pu faire rire Harry. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, l'air complètement sonné.

-Est-ce que c'est clair? répéta Harry.

-Je… Oui. C'est clair.

-Bien.

Harry soupira. Et puis, doucement, il sourit à Draco. Ce dernier hésita une seconde avant de lui rendre son sourire. Il avait les yeux humides, mais Harry décida d'ignorer ce fait.

-Draco?

-Hum?

-Tu veux venir vivre avec moi?

Cette fois, c'était carrément des larmes dans les yeux de Draco. Mais il y avait aussi un sourire immense, s'étalant d'une oreille à une autre. Et il embrassa Harry si fort que ça en fit presque mal.

-Oui, oui, je veux!

Harry éclata de rire et l'embrassa encore.

 **2003**

Pansy entra dans le restaurant en coup de vent. Draco, assis à sa table, lui lança un regard réprobateur, mais le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres gâchait un peu son effet. Pansy agita la main dans sa direction avec enthousiasme, puis elle se fraya un chemin à travers les quelques personnes qui attendaient devant elle, pour aller le rejoindre à sa table. Il se leva et ils s'enlacèrent comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis une éternité.

À vrai dire, c'était un peu le cas. Avec son travail, Pansy passait le trois-quarts de son temps en France, et, entre sa relation avec Harry et son travail, c'était assez commun que Draco ne soit pas disponible dans le quart de temps restant.

Mais bon, ce n'était pas très grave. Ils s'ennuyaient l'un de l'autre, certes, mais leur amitié était de celles qui survivraient à n'importe quoi, même le fait de se voir seulement six ou sept fois par année. Chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient, c'était exactement comme s'ils se voyaient encore chaque jour, comme au temps de leur adolescence.

Et puis, ils étaient tous les deux effroyablement occupés, d'accord, mais ce ne serait pas toujours le cas. Dans quelques années, quand leurs situations financières seraient un peu plus stables, ils auraient tout le temps de se voir, non?

-Comment tu vas? demanda Draco, tirant Pansy de ses pensées.

-Super bien! Un peu épuisée, mais super bien. Toi?

Draco se contenta de sourire. Un petit sourire en coin, comme il les maîtrisait si bien. Un de ceux qui disaient «j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer mais je compte bien jouer les mystérieux et faire durer le suspense».

-Oh! s'exclama Pansy. Toi, tu as quelque chose à me dire!

Draco se contenta de pouffer.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, affirma-t-il. Mais il mentait si mal que ça aurait dû être illégal.

-Tu vas me faire jouer aux devinettes? demanda Pansy.

-Ce n'est pas mon genre, voyons!

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel, sous l'éclat de rire de Draco, puis se lança dans lesdites devinettes. Elle faisait toujours semblant d'être profondément agacée quand Draco laissait ainsi planer le suspense sur une nouvelle qu'il devait lui annoncer, mais en réalité, ça la faisait rire. Et elle était chaque fois très fière de la rapidité avec laquelle elle le perçait à jour.

-Tu… vas avoir une promotion?

Il secoua la tête.

-Tu as hérité d'une fortune?

-Non merci! Je ne veux plus jamais être riche.

-Tu es enceinte?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oh, je sais! Tu vas te marier!

Cette fois, ses joues virèrent au cramoisi, et il se contenta de sourire, en baissant la tête.

-Oh Merlin! Draco, c'est génial!

-Ben, enfin, ce n'est pas encore sûr… Je veux dire, je ne lui ai toujours rien demandé…

-C'est évident qu'il va dire oui! Il est fou de toi! Oh, Draco je suis si contente!

Pansy se leva d'un bond, et contourna la table pour serrer Draco contre son cœur, pendant de longues secondes.

-Oh, mon bébé va se marier!

-Bébé, bébé… Faut rien exagérer… Et puis, avant de marier qui que ce soit, je vais commencer par me fiancer…

-Tu me montres la bague?

Draco fit encore mine de bouder pendant quelques secondes, mais, finalement, son visage s'illumina, et ils passèrent les minutes suivantes à admirer la bague, simple mais magnifique. Elle irait si bien au doigt de Harry…

 **2003**

Il faisait chaud. La musique vibrait jusque dans son corps, dans sa tête. Les corps se mélangeaient, s'entrechoquaient. Harry dansait tout contre lui, sa tête dans son cou, sa main dans son dos. Un peu plus loin, Pansy leur souriait, agitant la main une fois de temps en temps, buvant lentement, gorgée par gorgée, le liquide d'un bleu électrique qui se trouvait dans son verre.

Draco se sentait un peu bizarre. Il était à la fois excessivement joyeux et étrangement triste. Il avait la tête qui tournait, mais pas d'une mauvaise manière. Il s'accrochait à Harry comme à une bouée, et il fut un peu déséquilibré quand celui-ci recula d'un pas, lui sourit et lança par-dessus la musique:

-Je vais aller nous chercher des verres. Tu vas voir Pansy?

Draco hocha la tête.Oui… Aller voir Pansy. C'était une bonne idée.

C'est donc ce qu'il fit, traversant la foule d'un pas un peu étourdi. Quand il arriva près d'elle, Pansy le serra dans ses bras.

-Draco!

-Pansy!

Ils éclatèrent de rire à la même seconde, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Quand Harry revint, avec deux verres du même liquide bleu dans les mains, ils étaient encore en train de rire.

-Hey! lança-t-il, en tendant son verre à Draco. Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle?

-Rien.

-Tout.

Ils avaient répondu presque à la même seconde. Ça les fit rire, et Harry eut tôt fait de se joindre à l'hilarité générale.

Au milieu des rires, Draco les regarda tour à tour. Pansy. Harry. Harry. Pansy.

Ils étaient les deux personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie. Les deux relations qui l'avaient fait grandir, évoluer. Les deux relations qui avaient fait de lui qui il était aujourd'hui. Il les aimait tellement.

Il était soudain devenu sérieux. En même temps, de chaque côté de lui, Pansy et Harry mirent une main sur ses avant-bras. Harry le gauche, Pansy le droit.

-Ça va, Draco?

Il hocha la tête. Bien sûr que si, ça allait. Ça allait mieux que jamais.

-Je vous aime!

Pansy sourit, et Harry lui embrassa la tempe. Draco prit une gorgée d'alcool. Il chancelait un peu. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Les mains de Harry et Pansy, toujours sur ses avant-bras, le tenaient debout.

-Je vous aime, répéta-t-il, moins fort cette fois. Pansy se pencha vers lui, gesticulant en direction de son oreille pour lui signaler qu'elle n'avait pas entendu, et il le répéta une troisième fois.

-Je vous aime!

Cette fois, ce fut Pansy qui embrassa sa tempe, et Harry qui sourit. Puis, il proposa, d'une voix forte pour couvrir la musique:

-On sort un peu?

Pansy hocha la tête, et Draco se retrouva tiré derrière eux, jusque sur le trottoir devant le bar. Dehors, l'air était frais, et le silence réconfortant.

-Une clope? proposa Pansy, en tirant un paquet de sa poche.

Draco secoua la tête, parce qu'il ne fumait plus, mais Harry accepta la cigarette. Pansy la lui alluma, et, pendant quelques minutes, ils fumèrent en silence, tenant toujours Draco par les avant-bras.

-Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous.

Draco venait de briser le silence. Pansy lui lança un regard en coin, en soufflant la fumée de sa cigarette.

-Tu as l'alcool vraiment émotif, ce soir, toi…

-Non mais, c'est vrai! insista Draco. Je dis pas ça parce que je suis saoul! Vous êtes juste… Tellement importants, pour moi. Il y a tellement de fois où je n'aurais pas survécu, sans vous! Oh Mon Dieu, s'il fallait qu'il vous arrive quelque chose… Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais…

-Nous aussi, on t'aime, Draco.

Il avait soudain envie de pleurer. À vrai dire, il réalisa que ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes.

-Il ne doit rien vous arriver. Jamais. S'il vous arrivait quelque chose…

-Il ne nous arrivera rien, coupa doucement Harry. Ni à nous, ni à toi. Parce que tu l'as dit: on veille sur toi, et toi, sur nous. On se protège. D'accord?

Cela rassura Draco. Il sourit à Harry, puis à Pansy, et reprit:

-Oui, oui, on se protège! On se protège, tous les trois. On est là les uns pour les autres. On sera toujours là les uns pour les autres, hein?

Harry hocha la tête. Pansy soupira, mais, quand Draco la fixa avec ses grands yeux suppliants, elle acquiesça aussi.

-Vous devez me promettre, insista alors Draco. Me promettre que, quoi qui se passe, on sera là. Je serai là pour vous. Vous serez là pour moi. Et vous serez là l'un pour l'autre.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, l'air gêné, et Pansy leva les yeux au ciel. Mais, quand Draco se saisit simultanément de leurs mains et leur fit signe de lier leurs mains encore libres, ils le firent. Et, quand Draco lança:

-On promet?

Ils répondirent en cœur, bien qu'avec une conviction quelque peu modérée:

-Oui, on promet.

 **2004**

Ils étaient couchés côte à côte dans le lit, complètement nus. Il y avait une bonne dizaine de minutes, déjà, qu'elle lui avait posé la question. Il fixait le plafond, se mordant la lèvre. Ils avaient tous les deux des larmes dans les yeux. Encore. Mais ils avaient aussi les mains liées, sur l'oreiller, entre leurs deux têtes. Et Harry sentait presque l'ombre d'un sourire vouloir poindre sur ses lèvres, de temps en temps, entre les larmes et les sanglots.

Il se retourna vers elle, lentement, sans lâcher sa main. Ses yeux d'un noir d'encre se fixèrent dans les siens, et elle passa sa main sur sa joue pour effacer une larme.

Il soupira, ouvrit la bouche, et se mit, enfin, à parler.

-Écoute… Je ne peux pas te dire si je t'aime. Il y a une éternité que je ne sais plus ce que ça veut dire, aimer… Mais je sais que, quand je suis avec toi, ça devient un peu moins difficile de passer à travers mes journées. Un peu plus facile de me dire qu'il y a un avenir devant moi. Et je sais que c'est mal, de tellement de manières qu'on ne peut pas les compter. Et je sais que je devrais avoir honte. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Parce que quand la vie t'a pratiquement tout pris… Il faut bien essayer de reconstruire avec ce qui reste, non?

Elle sourit, le visage à nouveau ruisselant de larmes.

-Oui.


End file.
